The present invention relates to a novel process for preparing known benzofuranone oximes, and to a novel process for preparing known benzofuranyl alkanoates which are used as intermediates in the synthesis sequence.
It is already known that benzofuranone oximes of the formula (D) can be obtained by the following synthesis sequence: 
In the first step of the synthesis, a salicylic acid derivative of the formula (A) (compare, for example, J. Chem. Soc. 1932, 1380; Chem. Ber. 33, 1398, (1900); Chem. Ber. 46, 3370, (1913)) is heated with acetic anhydride and sodium acetate, if appropriate in the presence of glacial acetic acid (compare, for example, Adv. Het. Chem. 18, 434 and J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans, I, 1984, 1605-1612). The disadvantages of the described processes are firstly the unsatisfactory yields of the corresponding benzofuranyl acetate of the formula (B) and, in particular, the by-product of the formula (E) which is formed in the reaction: 
This by-product, which is formed in amounts of up to 10%, is very difficult to separate from the desired product and is thus very particularly disadvantageous for the known processes for preparing benzofuranyl acetates of the formula (B).
In the next step, the benzofuranyl acetates of the formula (B) are hydrolyzed to the benzofuranones of the formula (C) (compare, for example, J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans, I, 1984, 1609). This step likewise gives only unsatisfactory yields. Furthermore, the benzofuranones of the formula (C) are chemically unstable and cannot be stored (compare, for example, The Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compounds, 29, 226).
The synthesis of the benzofuranone oximes of the formula (D) from the benzofuranones of the formula (C) and appropriate hydroxylamine derivatives has likewise been described (compare, for example, Chem. Ber. 33, 3178 (1900) and EP-A 846691). This process step has the disadvantage that the unstable benzofuranones are used as starting materials.
It has now been found that
a) Benzofuranone oximes of the formula (I), 
xe2x80x83in which
R1 represents hydrogen or alkyl and
R2, R3, R4 and R5 are identical or different and independently of one another each represents hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, halogenoalkyl or halogen
are obtained when benzofuranyl alkanoates of the general formula (II), 
xe2x80x83in which
R2, R3, R4 and R5 are each as defined above and
R6 represents alkyl, are hydrolyzed using an acid, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, and the resulting benzofuranone of the formula (III), 
xe2x80x83in which
R2, R3, R4 and R5 are each as defined above, is reacted without work-up with a hydroxylamine derivative of the formula (IV),
H2Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV)
xe2x80x83in which
R1 is as defined above,
or an acid addition complex thereof, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of a buffer medium.
The formula (II) provides a general definition of the benzofuranyl alkanoates required as starting materials for carrying out the process according to the invention. Preference is given to using compounds of the formula (II), in which
R2, R3, R4 and R5 are identical or different and independently of one another each represents hydrogen, alkyl or alkoxy having in each case 1 to 4 carbon atoms, halogenomethyl or halogen and
R6 represents alkyl.
Particular preference is given to preparing benzofuranyl alkanoates of the formula (II), in which
R2, R3, R4 and R5 are identical or different and independently of one another each represents hydrogen, methyl, methoxy, t-butyl, trifluoromethyl, fluorine, chlorine or bromine, where very particularly preferably at least three of the substituents R2 to R5 represent hydrogen, and
R6 represents methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl.
R6 generally particularly preferably represents methyl or ethyl.
The benzofuranyl alkanoates of the formula (II) are known and can be prepared by known methods (compare, for example, Adv. Het. Chem. 18, 434 and J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans, I, 1984, 1605-1612).
It is extremely surprising that the benzofuranone formed as intermediate in the reaction mixture does not suffer partial decomposition in the form of oxidation or polymerization, as described in the literature, but reacts immediately with the hydroxylamine derivative of the formula (IV) to give the desired end product in very high purity.
The process a) according to the invention has a number of advantages. Thus, benzofuranoneamines can be prepared in high yields and purities from easily obtainable starting materials under technically simple conditions.
The formula (IV) provides a general definition of the hydroxylamine derivatives and their acid addition complexes furthermore required as starting materials for carrying out the process a) according to the invention. In this formula (IV), R1 represents hydrogen or methyl. Preferred acid addition complexes of compounds of the formula (IV) are the hydrochlorides or hydrogen sulphates or sulphates.
The preferred compound of the formula (IV) is O-methylhydroxylamine. Particular preference is given to hydroxylamine or its acid addition complexes.
The hydroxylamine derivatives of the formula (IV) and their acid addition complexes are known chemicals for synthesis.
It has furthermore been found that
b) benzofuranyl alkanoates of the general formula (II) are obtained when salicylic acid derivatives of the formula (V), 
xe2x80x83in which
R2, R3, R4, R5 are each as defined above
are reacted with aliphatic acid anhydrides of the formula (VI) 
xe2x80x83in which
R6 is as defined above or aliphatic acyl chlorides of the formula (VII), 
xe2x80x83in which
R6 is as defined above in the presence of a catalyst.
It is extremely surprising that the formation of the by-product described in the literature, which is troublesome and difficult to remove, is suppressed virtually completely.
The process b) according to the invention has a number of advantages. Thus, benzofuranyl alkanoates can be obtained in high yields and purities from easily obtainable starting materials under technically very simple conditions.
The formula (V) provides a general definition of the salicylic acid derivatives required as starting materials for carrying out the process b) according to the invention. In this formula (V), R2, R3, R4 and R5 each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (II) as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for R2, R3, R4 and R5.
The salicylic acid derivatives of the general formula (V) are known and can be prepared by known methods (compare, for example, J.Chem. Soc. 1932, 1380; Chem. Ber. 33, 1398, (1900); Chem. Ber. 46, 3370, (1913)).
The formula (VI) provides a general definition of the carboxylic anhydrides furthermore required as starting materials for carrying out the process b) according to the invention. In this formula (VI), R6 preferably or in particular has that meaning which has already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (IV) as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for R6.
The formula (VII) provides a general definition of the carbonyl chlorides furthermore alternatively required as starting materials for carrying out the process b) according to the invention. In this formula (VII), R6 preferably or in particular has that meaning which has already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (II) as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for R6.
The carboxylic anhydrides of the formula (VI) and the carbonyl chlorides of the formula (VII) are known chemicals for synthesis.
Suitable diluents for carrying out the first and the second step of the process a) according to the invention are inert organic solvents. By way of example and by way of preference, these include ethers, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, methyl t-butyl ether, methyl t-amyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane or anisole; or alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, n- or i-propanol, n-, i-, sec- or tert-butanol, ethanediol, propane-1,2-diol, ethoxyethanol, methoxyethanol, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, mixtures thereof with water or pure water.
Suitable diluents for carrying out the first and the second step of the process a) according to the invention are preferably alcohols, in particular ethanol, particularly preferably methanol.
The first step of the process a) according to the invention is carried out in the presence of an acid. Suitable acids are all inorganic and organic protic acids, and also all polymeric acids. By way of example and by way of preference, these include hydrogen chloride, sulphuric acid, phosphoric acid, formic acid, acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, methanesulphonic acid, trifluoromethanesulphonic acid, toluenesulphonic acid, acidic ion exchangers, acidic alumina and acidic silica gel. Preferred acids are hydrochloric acid and sulphuric acid.
If appropriate, the second step of the process a) according to the invention is carried out in the presence of a buffer medium. Preference is given to a pH from 3 to 7. Suitable buffer media are all customary acid/salt mixtures which buffer the pH in this range. Preference is given to the mixture acetic acid/sodium acetate. In a particular embodiment, after the first intermediate of the process a) according to the invention has reacted, such an amount of sodium acetate and/or aqueous sodium hydroxide solution is added to the reaction mixture that the mixture reaches the desired pH.
When carrying out the first step of the process a) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the first step is carried out at temperatures from 20xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures from 40xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C.
The second step of the process a) according to the invention is generally carried out at temperatures from 0xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures from 20xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C.
The first and the second step of the process a) according to the invention are generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to operate under elevated pressurexe2x80x94in general up to 10 bar.
For carrying out the process a) according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formula (I), in general from 1 to 5 mol, preferably from 1 to 2 mol, of hydroxylamine derivative of the formula (IV) are employed per mole of the benzofuranyl alkanoate of the formula (II).
The process a) according to the invention is generally carried out as follows: the benzofuranyl alkanoate of the formula (II) is, preferably in the presence of a diluent, admixed with an acid and then heated. After the hydrolysis has ended, the mixture is cooled, preferably to a temperature of from 35 to 45xc2x0 C., admixed with the hydroxylamine derivative of the formula (IV), or its acid addition complex, and the buffer medium and heated once more. If appropriate, the pH is adjusted accurately by addition of a base, for example aqueous sodium hydroxide. After the reaction has ended, the mixture is worked up in a customary manner. For example, volatile solvent components are distilled off and the mixture is admixed with water, resulting in the crystallization of the product.
If the process b) is carried out using an acid anhydride of the formula (VI), the diluents used are inert organic solvents, or, preferably, the process is carried out in the absence of a solvent.
If the process b) is carried out using an acyl chloride of the formula (VII), the solvents used are inert organic solvents. Preference is given to using aromatic hydrocarbons, such as toluene or chlorobenzene.
The process b) according to the invention is preferably carried out in the presence of a suitable catalyst. Suitable catalysts are all customary organic bases. These preferably include tertiary amines, such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, tributylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-dimethyl-benzylamine, pyridine, picolines, 2-methyl-5-ethyl-pyridine, N-methylpiperidine, N-methylmorpholine, N,N-dimethylaminopyridine, diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicyclononene (DBN) or diazabicycloundecene (DBU). Preference is given to pyridine, N,N-dimethylaminopyridine, picolines and 2-methyl-5-ethyl-pyridine. Particular preference is given to pyridine derivatives, in particular pyridine.
When carrying out the process b) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures from 80xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures from 120xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., particularly preferably at temperatures from 130xc2x0 C. to 140xc2x0 C.
The process b) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to operate under elevated pressurexe2x80x94generally up to 10 bar.
For carrying out the process b) according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formula (II), in general from 2 to 10 mol, preferably from 4 to 6 mol, of carboxylic anhydride of the formula (VI) or carbonyl chloride of the formula (VII) are employed per mole of the salicylic acid derivative of the formula (V).
The process b) according to the invention is generally carried out as follows: the salicylic acid derivative of the formula (V) is mixed with the carboxylic anhydride of the formula (VI) or the carbonyl chloride of the formula (VII) and the catalyst and heated. If a carboxylic anhydride of the formula (VI) is used, it may be advantageous to remove the carboxylic acid formed during the reaction via a distillation column. After the reaction has ended, the mixture is worked up in a customary manner. For example, the more volatile components are distilled off from the reaction mixture under slightly reduced pressure and the product is then distilled under strongly reduced pressure.
In a particularly preferred process variant, the benzofuranyl alkanoate of the formula (II) is not isolated but, after the volatile components from process b) have been distilled off, admixed directly with a diluent and an acid and then heated as described under process a). The further practice of the reaction and work-up are carried out as under process a). In this variant, it is particularly advantageous that it is not necessary to purify the benzofuranyl alkanoate of the formula (II).
The benzofuranone oximes of the formula (I) can be used as intermediates for preparing fungicides (compare, for example, EP-A 846 691).